Give Me a Baby
by loovyjojong
Summary: Kehidupan rumah tangga pasangan muda yang menginginkan suara tangisan bayi dan langkah kaki kecil menghiasi cinta mereka (Gak jago bikin summary) Rate m; nc; gs (genderswitch); kyungsoo jongin; kaisoo
1. Chapter 1

"Give Me a Baby"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance | Family

Rating : M

Cast : Jongin | Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara ketukan pintu menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari lamunannya. Lamunan yang selalu menjadi doanya setiap hari. Yang ingin ia wujudkan menjadi kenyataan. Yang selalu diimpikan oleh setiap pasangan setelah menikah. Ya…setiap pasangan yang sudah menikah pasti ingin memiliki keturunan. Begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo dan Jongin, suaminya.

Ia hampir saja terlambat membukakan pintu. Tentu saja ia hafal pemilik ketukan di pintu utama rumah itu, itu ketukan suaminya. Sedikit tidak sabaran dan selalu ada panggilan khas yang menyertai ketukan itu. Disaat suaminya pergi, keadaan pintu rumah selalu terkunci rapat. Itulah peraturan yang selalu ditegakkan Jongin semenjak mereka menikah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, _oppa_ pulang."

Selalu kalimat itu yang diucapkan suami tercintanya, tak ada yang lain. Seakan menjadi identitas tersendiri agar istrinya tidak salah mengira siapa tamu yang datang.

Dengan senyum manis yang terpasang di wajah manisnya, Kyungsoo menyambut kedatangan suaminya yang sudah seminggu meninggalkannya karena harus memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang pemimpin perusahaan dan mengontrol cabang perusahaan di luar kota. Pelukan hangat ia hadiahkan untuk suami yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, _oppa_."

" _Oppa_ juga, sayang."

Setelah membersihkan diri karena seharian ini Jongin menempuh perjalanan yang tidak sebentar, ia menghampiri istrinya yang sedang berkutat di dapur menyiapkan masakan kesukaannya. Memeluk dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher istrinya, menghirup aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo. Sungguh itu kegiatan favorit Jongin. Apalagi setelah ia pergi dinas keluar kota.

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot memasak, sayang. Kita bisa pesan di restoran." Protes Jongin saat melihat istrinya kerepotan sendirian. Mengetahui suaminya pulang, Kyungsoo tak tanggung-tanggung untuk memasak banyak makanan kesukaan suaminya.

"Apa _oppa_ tidak menyukai masakanku?"

"Tidak, _oppa_ menyukai apapun yang kau masak. _Oppa_ hanya tidak ingin kau lelah. Kita bisa memesan makanan dari restoran manapun yang kau mau, sayang."

" _Oppa_ , aku tahu masakanku tak seenak chef di restoran yang pernah kita datangi. Tapi apakah salah jika aku berusaha menjadi istri yang sempurna untukmu? Dulu sebelum menjadi istrimu aku pernah berjanji untuk belajar memasak demi membuat suamiku betah di rumah. Tapi sepertinya aku tidak becus untuk menepati janjiku itu." Raut keputus-asaan terlihat di wajah cantik Kyungsoo. Bibirnya mengerucut membuat Jongin gemas ingin mengecupnya, melumatnya, dan ah…kalian lanjutkan saja sendiri. Ia begitu merindukan istrinya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, maafkan _oppa_ jika menyinggung perasaanmu. Baiklah, teruskan kegiatanmu. _Oppa_ akan memakan semua masakanmu hari ini." Jongin menunggu di meja makan yang ada di belakang Kyungsoo

"Benarkah?" Inilah yang Jongin suka dari istrinya, bisa berubah suasana hatinya dalam sekejap. Kyungsoo meneruskan kegiatannya dengan tersenyum, sesekali menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat suaminya yang masih saja sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Pasti masalah pekerjaan lagi." Batin Kyungsoo.

Jujur saja ia cemburu. Ia cemburu dengan ponsel, laptop, berkas perusahaan, dan tentu saja rekan bisnis Jongin. Semua hal itu bisa menyita waktu Jongin dengannya. Munafik sekali jika ia mengatakan hatinya baik-baik saja. Ia juga sangat khawatir jika berjauhan dengan Jongin. Mereka jadi jarang berkomunikasi. Rindu? Tentu saja. Wanita mana yang tak rindu bila berjauhan dengan belahan jiwanya?

Rebusan kuah sup yang mendidih meluber ke setiap sisi panci. Namun Kyungsoo masih tidak menyadarinya hingga ia mendengar suara kompor dimatikan. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati suaminyalah yang telah mematikan kompor itu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan sehingga tidak menyadari jika kuah ini mendidih? Apa tidak ada tempat lain yang pantas dijadikan tempat melamun sampai-sampai kau melakukannya di dapur? Ini berbahaya, kau tahu?" Omel Jongin yang sudah pasti membuat Kyungsoo menyesal. Suaminya itu pasti kehilangan moodnya jika sudah mengomel seperti ini.

Hanya kata maaf yang dapat digumamkan Kyungsoo. Ia melanjutkan kembali acara memasaknya karena takut suaminya terlambat makan malam. Setelah mengomel tadi Jongin kembali duduk di meja makan yang tentunya tidak melepaskan pandangan dari mata tajamnya kearah Kyungsoo. Takut jika istrinya itu melamun lagi dan siapa tahu membuat dapur bahkan rumahnya terbakar.

Makan malam yang hening tanpa pembicaraan hangat. Kyungsoo masih merasa bersalah karena urusan di dapur tadi. Sedangkan Jongin, pikirannya dipenuhi urusan pekerjaan yang sejujurnya sangat ia benci. Namun karena kerja keras ayahnya mengharuskan ia meneruskan kerja keras itu demi masa depan keluarganya.

"Aku sudah selesai."

Dingin. Itulah yang dirasakan Kyungsoo dari nada bicara suaminya. Karena tak ingin mengganggu akhirnya Kyungsoo menyibukkan dirinya dengan membereskan meja makan dilanjutkan mencuci piring.

Ia menuju kamarnya dan melihat Jongin yang masih sibuk. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Namun ia tak berani mengganggu kesibukan suaminya itu atau ia akan melihat suaminya yang uring-uringan.

"Kyungsoo-ya, bisakah kau tidak melamun terus? Dari tadi kau hanya berdiri disana dengan pandangan kosong."

Bingung ingin mengatakan apa, akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya berlalu dan keluar kamar. Ia menonton televisi di ruang keluarga namun tak satupun acara yang menarik perhatiannya. Jujur saja televisi ini hanya pelarian agar ia tak kedapatan melamun di depan suaminya lagi.

Merasa sudah memasuki waktu tidur, Kyungsoo memasuki kamarnya dengan berharap agar Jongin sudah pergi ke alam mimpi. Tapi suaminya itu ternyata masih berkutat dengan laptop dan ponsel. Sebegitu sibuknya kah perkerjaan seorang CEO?

Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Jongin dan ternyata pria itu sudah mematikan alat komunikasinya. Pria itu memandang istrinya dengan lekat.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Ne. Ada apa, _oppa_?"

"Kenapa seharian ini kau sering melamun? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, hm?"

"Tidak ada, _oppa_. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Kau pasti lelah." Bermaksud menghindar, Kyungsoo membetulkan letak bantal dan menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh suaminya.

"Jangan bohong. Aku tidak suka bila ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku."

"Tidak ada, _opp_ …" Tangan kanan Kyungsoo digenggam oleh Jongin membuatnya menghentikan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Hanya genggaman tangan saja sudah membuat hati Kyungsoo berdesir. Ia sungguh merindukan suaminya.

"Tatap mataku saat berbicara denganku."

Kyungsoo tidak berani menatap mata tajam Jongin yang mengarah padanya. Entah apa yang membuat wanita itu merasa takut.

" _Jebal_ , katakan padaku sebenarnya ada apa Kyung-ah?"

"Apa benar aku boleh mengatakannya, _oppa_?"

"Bukankah _oppa_ sudah memintamu mengatakannya dari tadi, sayang?" Belaian halus dari tangan Jongin di pipinya mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo sedikit tersipu.

"Apakah pekerjaan _oppa_ di Gwangju masih belum selesai?"

" _Ne_ , bulan depan _oppa_ harus kembali kesana. _Wae_?"

" _Oppa_ , wajarkah bila aku cemburu saat kau pergi jauh dan aku tidak mengetahui apa yang kau perbuat disana? Klientmu hampir semuanya wanita, jujur aku tidak suka. Bahkan saat kau di rumah pun kau masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu."

"Kyungsoo-ya, sudah hampir dua tahun kita menjalani pernikahan ini. _Oppa_ sering meninggalkanmu untuk perjalanan bisnis dan sepertinya kau tidak pernah terganggu. Lantas mengapa baru kau katakan sekarang?"

"Aku tidak berani mengatakannya karena aku takut kau merasakan beban bila meninggalkanku. Aku juga tidak ingin terlalu banyak menuntut karena bagiku kau masih berada dalam jangkauanku saja aku sudah merasa bersyukur. Tapi nyatanya aku tetap merasakan ketakutan itu bila kau jauh, aku cemburu. Aku takut kau mengiraku tidak pernah percaya padamu sebagai suamiku."

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan _oppa_. Wajar jika kau cemburu, itu berarti kau mencintaiku. Wajar jika kau menuntutku untuk selalu bersamamu karena kenyataannya aku adalah suamimu. Kita akan bersama sampai maut memisahkan, seperti janji kita saat awal pernikahan dulu. Bukan hanya keluarga, teman dan pendeta yang menjadi saksi kita, tapi Tuhan. Ia akan menghukumku jika aku mengingkari janjiku."

Mata indah yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta itu mulai berkaca-kaca. Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang cengeng, Jongin sangat tahu hal itu.

" _Oppa_ , aku minta maaf padamu jika sampai saat ini aku masih belum memberikanmu keturunan. Aku tahu kau sangat menginginkannya, aku juga menginginkannya. Tapi ini diluar kuasaku."

Cairan kristal bening itu meluncur dengan mulusnya, membasahi pipi Kyungsoo. Satu hal yang Jongin sadari, hati istrinya sedang sensitif sekarang. Tampaknnya ia harus sering-sering berada disamping Kyungsoo agar mengerti bagaimana perasaan istrinya itu.

"Bukankah kita sudah pernah membahasnya, sayang? Untuk masalah keturunan, jujur _oppa_ sangat menginginkannya. Aku ingin mendengar suara tangisan manja dan langkah kaki kecil mereka yang bisa meramaikan rumah kita. Namun jika ini belum waktu kita untuk mendapatkannya, _oppa_ akan menunggu. Tuhan pasti ingin memberikan waktu untuk kita menghabiskan masa-masa berdua ini sebelum menghadirkan mereka di antara kita."

Pelukan Jongin memberikan kekuatan untuk Kyungsoo. Hatinya sakit bila melihat wanita yang sudah menemaninya selama hampir dua tahun itu menangis, terlebih jika menangisi dirinya.

" _Oppa_ , aku mohon maafkan aku."

"Ssstt…cukup kau berada disisiku sayang, jangan pernah menyerah untuk menjadi penyemangatku. Jangan pernah lelah untuk memelukku. Jangan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaiku. Kau sangat tahu jika aku tak mampu tanpamu. Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu begitu."

Tangisan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo sampai istrinya merasa tenang. Kyungsoo mendongak untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang manis saat tersenyum. Tanpa malu-malu lagi ia menangkup wajah Jongin dengan tangannya yang bebas karena tangan kanan Kyungsoo merangkul pinggang suaminya. Ia mulai mengecup rahang sexy suaminya dan semakin naik sampai ke bibir. Ia lumat secara perlahan membuat suaminya tersenyum karena tingkah istrinya yang sangat langka ini.

"Kau sangat merindukanku ya?" Goda Jongin saat ciuman itu selesai, membuat sang istri tersipu.

"Tidak boleh ya?"

"Boleh sayang, lakukan sesukamu." Jongin memberi ijin. Ia sangat senang jika istrinya memberi sinyal terlebih dulu, membuatnya merasa dibutuhkan.

"Benarkah?"

"Uhm." Setelah Jongin bergumam pelan tanda menyetujui keinginan istrinya itu ia malah dibuat keheranan karena Kyungsoo meninggalkannya menuju lemari pakaian dan berlalu begitu saja ke dalam kamar mandi dengan membawa sebuntal kain yang tidak diketahui bagaimana bentuk kain itu.

"Apa ia ingin melakukannya di kamar mandi, huh?" Jongin menyeringai tipis dan bermaksud menyusul istrinya, namun sebelum sampai kamar mandi ia dibuat tercengang dengan penampilan Kyungsoo.

Istrinya…memakai lingerie berwarna putih berbahan satin dengan belahan dada rendah dan terdapat ikatan tali di tengahnya, jika tali itu ditarik maka tampak lah dua surga dunia kesukaan Jongin. Model lingerie itu seperti kimono, hanya saja tampak lebih terbuka dan menimbulkan gairah yang sedari tadi bersembunyi. Oh…kemana istrinya yang tadi menangis dan merasa galau sehingga sering melamun?

Kyungsoo menghampiri suaminya dengan senyum menawan. Tapa basa-basi lagi ia memeluk Jongin sangat erat. Payudara ranumnya menghimpit di dada Jongin, terasa kenyal. Ditambah Kyungsoo yang mengecupi tulang selangka Jongin, menggigitnya sampai menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Kyungsoo menarik kaos Jongin ke atas sampai terlepas, menampakkan dada bidang dan perut dengan abs sexy milik suaminya. Sang istri langsung berjinjit untuk meraih bibir sensual suaminya, melumatnya dengan lembut. Jongin sudah tak kuat menahannya lagi, tolong…

 **.**

 **.**

 **END/TBC?**

 **.**

Maaf kalo ada typo, maklum keburu-buru dan factor ngantuk…hehehe.

Review please, kalau memang ff ini layak dan banyak yang review, akan aku lanjut. Mohon penghargaannya dengan sedikit kalimat di dalam kotak review. Aku janji bakalan lanjutin ff lain yang belum selesai. Reader-nim…saranghajaaaaa!


	2. Chapter 2

"Give Me a Baby [Chapter 2]"

Author : loovyjojong

Genre : Romance

Rating : M

Cast : Jongin | Kyungsoo

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mendesah geli karena sentuhan pria yang memeluknya dari belakang tetapi tangan nakal pria itu sudah menjamah dua bukit kembarnya dari tadi. Tidak lupa juga sudah ada banyak tanda kemerahan di leher keduanya. Padahal sudah semalam suntuk mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk melepas rindu, tapi di pagi ini setelah bangun tidur seakan kurang dengan jatah biologis yang ia dapat, Jongin kembali mengganggu Kyungsoo yang sedang memasak sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Jongin masih menghisap tengkuk Kyungsoo karena gadis itu sengaja mengikat rambutnya tinggi-tinggi untuk memamerkan hasil karya suaminya.

"Enghhh...oppa, sudaahh."

"Sudah apanya?" tanya Jongin jahil.

Asal kalian tahu saja, Jongin hanya mengenakan boxer dan Kyungsoo melapisi tubuhnya dengan kemeja kerja milik suaminya yang berwarna putih, membuat lekuk tubuhnya menerawang membuat siapapun berani berfantasi liar demi meraih kepuasan.

"Sudah dulu pelukannya, mau sampai kapan kita begini? Aku lapar, Kkamjong." Kyungsoo mendelik kesal karena daritadi tidak diberi kebebasan padahal perutnya sudah keroncongan.

"Beraninya kau memanggilku Kkamjong, huh?" Jongin memelintir puting Kyungsoo membuat istrinya mendesah dengan keras.

"Ayolah oppa...aku mohon." Tak tahan dengan tatapan puppy eyes Kyungsoo akhirnya Jongin mengalah, ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menunggu di meja makan. Dalam hatinya bertekat meja makan ini akan menjadi tumpuannya saat mengerjai tubuh Kyungsoo nanti.

Akhirnya nasi goreng buatan Kyungsoo sudah matang dan ia menyajikannya dalam satu piring. Tak perlu repot-repot membaginya menjadi dua karena kebiasaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin adalah saling menyuapi saat sarapan. Kalian iri? Sudah pasti.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapan paginya, saling menyuapi dan saling meraba tentunya, dua sejoli ini masih saja saling menggoda. Terutama Jongin yang tidak tahan melihat kondisi pakaian Kyungsoo yang menerawang. Dengan tak sabar ia mengangkat tubuh mungil istrinya untuk duduk diatas meja. Dengan leluasa ia membuka kancing kemeja itu dan meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Kyungsoo pun tak tinggal diam, dengan telapak kaki mungilnya ia meraba paha Jongin dan semakin naik menuju gundukan di tengah-tengah paha yang sudah menegang. Kemudian dengan jahilnya memainkan ujung kejantanan itu dengan jempol kakinya membuat Jongin mengeram.

"Baru segini saja adikmu sudah bangun, hm? Apa jadinya kalau kita berpisah lebih lama sayang?" Kyungsoo masih menggoda adik kecil kesayangannya, maksudnya junior Jongin.

"Aku akan gila karena harus bermain solo setiap waktu, ini menyiksa. Bisakah kita langsung ke inti?"

"Tentu." Jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Ia pun membuka seluruh kemejanya menampakkan payudara yang masih ranum. Kyungsoo mengambil posisi terlentang dan membuka pahanya seolah menantang Jongin yang mulai tidak tahan dengan tingkah istrinya. Si mata bulat sudah mulai nakal rupanya.

Jongin duduk tepat di hadapan selangkangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mulai melumat lubang kenikmatan yang bisa membuatnya ketagihan. Tangannya merambat keatas siap untuk meremas payudara istrinya.

"Shhh..oppaaahh...kau bilang ingin langsung ke inti?"

"Kau belum cukup basah sayang, nanti sakit."

"Sudah lakukan saja." Kyungsoo memaksa karena sudah tidak tahan lagi ingin segera dimasuki oleh monster kecil kesayangannya.

"Ohh...ini nikmat oppa."

"Tahan sayang...ahh..."

"Ssshhhh...nghhh.."

"Oppaaahhh...besar sekali juniormu."

"Lubangmu yang terlalu sempit, sayang."

Tusukan demi tusukan Jongin lakukan agar mereka segera meraih kepuasan. Ia sadar istrinya sudah mulai kelelahan karena bagaimanapun mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali semalam. Setiap ia menusuk dengan keras dan dalam istrinya melenguh dengan keras dan wajahnya memancarkan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ditahan lagi, membuat Jongin tidak ingin menyudahi kegiatan ini dengan cepat.

"Aaahh...aku hampir sampaaiiihhh..."

"Oohh...ssshhh..."

"Oppaahh..."

"Tunggu sayang...ssshhh..."

"Aaahhhhh..."

Lenguhan panjang itu menandakan mereka berdua telah mencapai klimaksnya. Kedua bibir yang membengkak karena terlalu banyak berciuman itu terbuka saling berebut oksigen.

Jongin memberikan kecupan kecil di bibir istrinya, Kyungsoo pun menyambutnya dengan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Jongin. Tangannya meraih telapak sang suami dan meletakkannya di kedua payudaranya yang besar. Membuat Jongin mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung.

"Wae? Kau mau lagi?"

"Tidak oppa, hanya ingin saja, masih gatal." Kyungsoo mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang lelah, membuat Jongin tidak tega untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tadi.

"Biar oppa yang memandikanmu." Well, sebenarnya tidak murni memandikan. Ini hanya trik Jongin agar ia bisa mendapatkan jatah biologis lagi dengan posisi menungging kesukaannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bisa benar-benar remuk sepertinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Deretan pengusaha muda yang sukses di bidangnya masing-masing sedang berjajar rapi memberikan senyumannya. Hari ini salah satu dari pengusaha itu membuka cabang hotelnya yang ada di Seoul. Ia tak henti-hentinya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pihak yang sudah membantu. Setelah memberikan salam penghormatan kepada seluruh tamu undangan dan para wartawan, sekumpulan pengusaha muda itu undur diri untuk menghadiri acara ramah tamah yang diadakan di restorasi hotel.

Jongin masih belum melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki restoran. Ia masih mengobrol dengan rekan bisnisnya yang lebih tua untuk merencanakan kerjasama di bidang pariwisata. Tanpa ia sadari, seorang gadis mungil mengawasi dengan mata bulatnya dari minimarket yang terdapat di seberang hotel.

Gadis itu menghela nafasnya dengan berat, rindu. Jongin yang berstatus sebagai suaminya hanya dapat ia temui saat pagi-pagi sebelum suaminya berangkat kerja dan sesaat sebelum tidur. Terkadang hanya dapat bertemu di pagi hari karena Kyungsoo yang terlalu lelah untuk menunggu Jongin pulang larut malam sehingga gadis itu tertidur di ruang tamu dan membuat Jongin harus menggendongnya ke kamar. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus menekan perasaannya yang mulai kesepian karena sering ditinggal suaminya untuk dinas keluar kota. Hari ini seharusnya menjadi hari pertama kalinya mereka bertemu kembali setelah sebulan berpisah karena perjalanan bisnis Jongin yang mengharuskannya meninggalkan sang istri untuk sementara. Namun Jongin tidak sempat pulang kerumah dan melepas rindu dengan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, ia langsung pergi ke hotel milik temannya karena tidak ingin merusak jadwal yang sudah tersusun rapi di agendanya. Jongin adalah orang yang disiplin, sehingga harus mengorbakan kebersamaannya dengan sang istri.

Jujur saja, jika Kyungsoo bisa menembus penjagaan para pengawal di depan hotel itu, akan ia lakukan dengan sekuat tenaga hanya agar ia bisa memeluk suaminya. Tapi ia masih tahu diri untuk tidak mempermalukan suaminya dengan tingkah anarkisnya tersebut.

Setelah membayar minuman yang dibelinya, Kyungsoo segera keluar dari minimarket. Ia tak membawa kendaraan pribadinya karena ia ingin menikmati suasana siang di musim gugur ini dengan berjalan kaki. Tanpa gadis itu sadari, sepasang mata elang milik seorang pria tengah mengawasinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di kursi yang berada di sudut taman. Menikmati suasana sore itu dengan memandangi pengunjung yang membawa pasangannya, bahkan keluarganya, juga anak-anak yang berlarian di sekelilingnya. Pandangannya terhenti pada keluarga kecil yang ia perkirakan usianya tak jauh berbeda dengannya dan Jongin. Yang menjadi perbedaan adalah bayi laki-laki yang berada diantara mereka. Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyumnya saat melihat bayi itu menangis karena digoda oleh ayahnya sendiri. Ada kesedihan yang tersirat dimatanya. Ada rasa iri yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya. Kyungsoo meraba perutnya sendiri sambil memejamkan mata.

"Tuhan, aku mohon hadirkan malaikat kecil itu untuk melengkapi kebahagiaan kami."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya! Jongin-ah, ayo masuk. Bukankah Tuan Han sudah meninggalkanmu dari tadi?" Pria bersurai emas itu merangkul Jongin, menyadarkannya yang sedang terpaku memandangi gadis di seberang jalan.

"Ne hyung, aku sudah lapar." Sahut Jongin menutupi kegelisahannya.

"Kalau lapar kenapa malah melamun di depan? Aneh sekali kau ini. Setahuku Kyungsoo mengurusmu dengan baik, tapi kau semakin aneh saja. Apa ini efek dari terlalu sering lembur? Ya! Jongin-ah, tunggu aku!" Pria bernama Kris itu kesal lantaran Jongin meninggalkannya mengoceh seorang diri.

"Kau lama hyung, aku sudah lapar." Jongin menempatkan dirinya di sebelah sahabatnya yang lain.

Para pramusaji segera menyajikan hidangan pembuka untuk makan siang para pengusaha muda itu. Seolah tidak ada lagi rasa canggung, mereka mengobrol dan bercanda dengan hangatnya. Tak ada pembahasan tentang bisnis di acara makan siang kali ini. Jujur saja mereka bosan membicarakan masalah bisnis sehingga memilih untuk membicarakan hal lain.

"Anakku sudah bisa mengucapkan kata eomma dan appa, kalau kata-kata yang lain ia masih mengejanya." Chanyeol yang memiliki telinga lebar itu memamerkan anak laki-lakinya yang berusia 1 tahun.

"Teruslah ajari anakmu untuk berbicara Yeol, jangan sampai anakmu cadel seperti Sehun." Jongdae yang memiliki suara seperti petir itu memulai ejekannya untuk meramaikan suasana.

"Ya! Hyung, biar cadel begini ada gadis yang cinta mati kepadaku."

"Ne, ia bukan cinta mati kepadamu Hun, tapi cinta karena kasihan melihatmu merengek terus agar ia menerima cintamu." Jongdae menambah ejekannya semakin membuat Sehun mendengus kesal, namun tak bisa marah karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan hyungnya.

"Lihat ini. Foto ini kami ambil saat berlibur di Jeju kemarin. Anakku sangat tampan kan?" Kris tak mau kalah dengan teman-temannya yang lain dengan memamerkan family picture yang ia ambil bersama istri dan anaknya.

"Ne hyung. Alisnya sangat tebal, sama seperti milikmu. Kalau anakku baru saja belajar merangkak." Jongdae juga tak mau kalah.

"Anakku juga sedang belajar merangkak. Bagaimana kalau kita tandingkan anak kita Jongdae-ah, kita lihat siapa yang paling cepat diantara mereka berdua." Chanyeol menantang Jongdae dengan semangatnya.

"Kalian sudah gila ya? Memperlombakan anak sendiri. Tapi sepertinya seru juga. Apa aku boleh ikut? Pasti jagoanku yang akan menang." Pria bersurai emas itu lebih berapi-api dari Jongdae dan Chanyeol saat memamerkan anaknya, membuat gelak tawa ramai di antara mereka.

Joonmyeon kembali ke meja setelah menerima panggilan dari ponselnya. Ia tersenyum mengingat percakapannya dengan anaknya yang baru berumur 3 tahun.

"Ada apa hyung? Kau terlihat senang."

"Kau tau Chanyeol-ah? Gadis kecilku itu semakin cerewet saja. Setiap hari ia akan memarahiku bila aku terlambat menelponnya walau itu hanya 5 menit. Aku harus menyeleksi calon suaminya saat ia dewasa nanti."

Lagi-lagi gelak tawa para pria itu terdengar. Tanpa sadar ada seseorang diantara mereka yang dari tadi tak mengeluarkan suaranya untuk memamerkan sang buah hati karena memang ia belum memilikinya. Ia hanya tersenyum menanggapi ocehan teman-temannya.

"Hyung-deul, jujur saja aku sangat iri kepada kalian. Kalian sudah memiliki malaikat kecil yang selalu menebarkan senyumnya. Meramaikan rumah dengan tangisannya. Sedangkan aku masih berdua saja dengan istriku."

"Jangan putus asa Jongin-ah. Teruslah berusaha dan berdoa. Aku yakin Tuhan belum memberikannya karena ia ingin kau menghabiskan masa-masa berduamu dengan Kyungsoo. Apa kau tidak ingat, bahkan aku baru mendapatkan malaikatku setelah 3 tahun menikah."

Satu per satu dari para pria itu memberikan sarannya atau bahkan menyalurkan semangatnya agar Jongin tidak putus asa dan selalu berusaha untuk mendapatkan malaikat kecilnya. Ini semua hanya masalah waktu. Jongin pasti akan mendapatkannya.

Lalu kemana Sehun?

Oh…pria lajang itu sedang menggoda chef muda di depan pantry karena arsitektur dapur yang menghadap langsung ke arah tempat duduk tamu, memudahkannya untuk menggoda chef yang bahkan usianya belum genap 23 tahun. Salahkan ia yang tak kunjung berani melamar sang kekasih karena ayahnya yang terlampau galak.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kami pamit dulu Joon Myeon-ah, terima kasih sudah mengundang kami dan atas jamuan makan siangnya." Kris selaku yang tertua mewakili sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ne hyung, aku juga berterima kasih kepada kalian semua karena sudah banyak membantuku." Joonmyeon memeluk mereka satu per satu sebelum mereka undur diri.

Sekumpulan pengusaha muda itu memasuki mobilnya masing-masing dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Joonmyeon dan Jongin.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Apa itu Jongin-ah? Katakan saja."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan dulu jadi bisakah aku menitipkan mobilku disini? Biar nanti anak buahku di kantor yang mengambilnya."

"Geurae…akan aku sampaikan pada petugas disini. Nikmatilah waktumu Jongin-ah." Joonmyeon memberikan senyumnya sebelum memeluk pria berkulit tan itu.

"Terima kasih hyung, aku pergi."

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri jalanan yang sedikit ramai karena ini sudah jam pulang kantor. Tidak sedikit wanita yang meliriknya karena penampilan Jongin saat ini sangat menarik perhatian. Bukan jas mewah atau mahal yang dikenakannya, namun hanya sebuah kemeja yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku dan celana kantor berwarna hitam. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang tadi masih tertata rapi kini sudah berantakan yang malah menambah ketampanan pria itu.

Jongin menyusuri jalanan yang ia yakini dilalui oleh istrinya. Ia hanya mengandalkan hatinya kali ini. Siang tadi saat ia memergoki Kyungsoo yang berjalan lesu keluar dari minimarket di seberang hotel, ia sengaja untuk tidak menyusul Kyungsoo. Jongin tahu istrinya itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri.

Jongin melirik taman yang berada di sampingnya, tidak ada salahnya untuk singgah sebentar, pikirnya. Ia duduk di sudut yang sedikit tak terlihat dari sisi taman yang lain. Salahkan mata tajamnya sehingga ia bisa melihat wanita yang selama 2 tahun ini menemani hidupnya. Ya, ia melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum menikmati suasana di taman ini. Jongin menyalakan ponselnya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi kamera. Ia membidikkan kamera itu ke arah Kyungsoo, mengabadikan gambar istrinya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Jongin masih mengawasi istrinya dari kejauhan sampai ia melihat segerombolan anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam senior high school mulai mendekati Kyungsoo. Merasa khawatir istrinya akan dijahili maka Jongin segera menghampiri mereka. Ya…Jongin akan menjadi pria egois jika itu menyangkut belahan jiwanya.

"Bisakah kalian pergi? Jangan ganggu istriku."

"Mwo? Istri? Noona, benarkah dia suamimu?" Salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu bertanya kepada Kyungsoo dengan rasa penasaran tinggi. Pasalnya wajah Kyungsoo masih terlampau muda untuk memiliki suami, seperti mahasiswi.

"Ne, benar ia suamiku. Oppa, jangan begitu nanti mereka takut padamu." Kyungsoo terkekeh geli melihat suaminya yang menatap tajam ke arah anak laki-laki tadi. Sedangkan Jongin sudah duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo sambil merangkul istrinya.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pergi. Maaf hyung, noona, kami permisi." Segerombolan laki-laki itu berlarian karena tidak tahan dipandangi dengan setajam itu oleh Jongin.

"Oppa, apa-apaan kau ini. Kau menakuti mereka." Protes Kyungsoo sambil mencium pipi kiri suaminya.

"Biar saja. Berani-beraninya mereka mendekati dan mengganggu istriku."

"Mereka tidak menggangguku oppa, hanya mewawancaraiku untuk tugas sekolah. Mereka menganalisa kegiatan orang-orang yang ada di sini."

"Tetap saja oppa tidak suka melihatmu didekati pria lain." Kyungsoo lagi-lagi terkekeh mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang menghadiri acara di hotel Joonmyeon oppa?"

"Acaranya sudah selesai sayang. Tadi oppa melihatmu berjalan sendiri. Oppa sengaja tidak menyusulmu karena sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri."

"Ne, aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan saja, aku bosan di rumah sendirian."

"Kau berjalan sendirian dan membiarkan anak nakal tadi menggodamu? Kau akan mendapatkan hukumanmu, sayang." Sahut Jongin sambil memajukan wajahnya untuk mencium pipi Kyungsoo.

"Eonni…oppa…maukah kalian membeli bungaku? Bunganya tinggal tiga tangkai saja. Oppa, kumohon belilah untuk eonni yang cantik ini." Seorang gadis penjual bunga mengusik adegan yang baru saja akan dimulai oleh Jongin.

"Oppa, kalau kau mencintaiku, kau harus membelinya untukku." Kyungsoo sebenarnya iba melihat gadis kecil itu harus berkeliling untuk mencari pembeli.

"Ne, baiklah. Gadis manis, oppa beli semuanya."

"Jinjja? Terima kasih oppa, eonni. Semoga kalian bahagia." Setelah menerima uang dari Jongin gadis itu ingin memberikan kembaliannya namun Jongin menolak maka ia segera mengucapkan terima kasih dan hendak beranjak pergi namun Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tinggallah dulu di sini, sayang."

"Mian eonni. Aku harus segera pulang karena nenek dan adikku menunggu di rumah."

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum, tapi tadi oppa ini menolak uang kembalian dariku jadi aku bisa membeli banyak makanan sebelum pulang ke rumah." Jawab gadis kecil itu sambil tersenyum ke arah Jongin.

Dalam hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin merasa sedih karena gadis yang masih kecil ini harus berjuang mencari nafkah dengan menjual bunga.

"Baiklah, anak manis. Bisakah kau tunggu di sini sebentar?" Kyungsoo mengangkat gadis tersebut agar duduk di kursi yang tadi di tempatinya.

"Kau mau kemana sayang?" Jongin bertanya saat Kyungsoo akan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Aku ingin membeli makanan untuknya oppa, kau tunggulah di sini. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Tidak, kau di sini saja. Biar oppa yang membelinya." Jongin segera pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo dan gadis penjual bunga itu.

"Adik manis, siapa namamu?"

"Salam kenal eonni, Raemi imnida." Raemi menjawab sambil menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Aigoo…kau manis sekali. Apa kau sering berjualan bunga di taman ini?"

"Ne, nenekku membuka toko bunga kecil di belakang taman ini. Lain kali mampirlah ke toko kami eonni."

"Pasti, eonni akan mampir ke toko milik nenekmu."

"Eonni, apa oppa yang tadi kekasihmu? Dia sangat tampan dan gagah, seperti sosok pangeran yang sering diceritakan nenek sebelum aku tidur." Raut wajah Raemi membuat Kyungsoo gemas sehingga tangannya tidak segan-segan mengelus halus rambut gadis kecil itu.

"Bukan sayang. Oppa yang tadi suami eonni. Dia memang gagah seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng. Suatu saat kau pasti akan bertemu dengan pangeranmu."

Tanpa kedua gadis itu sadari, Jongin bersembunyi di balik pohon besar sambil membidikkan kamera ponselnya ke arah Kyungsoo dan Raemi. Jongin merasa bahagia dengan melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang begitu lepas. Wajah cantiknya membuat Jongin jatuh cinta setiap harinya. Setelah dirasa cukup akhirnya ia menampakkan diri menghampiri gadisnya.

"Kenapa lama sekali oppa?"

"Maaf sayang, tadi oppa harus mengantri dulu. Nah gadis manis, dimana rumahmu? Hari sudah gelap dan berbahaya jika kau pulang sendiri." Jongin berjongkok di depan Raemi sambil menggenggam tangan gadis kecil itu.

"Rumahku ada di belakang taman ini dan di sebelahnya ada toko bunga milik nenek. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak oppa dan eonni. Kalian sungguh baik. Aku harap aku akan tumbuh dengan cantik seperti eonni dan menikah dengan pangeran tampan seperti oppa." Lagi-lagi perkataan Raemi membuat hati Kyungsoo dan Jongin tersentuh.

Kyungsoo mengambil kantung makanan dan keranjang bunga milik Raemi. mereka kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan taman yang sudah mulai sepi karena hari sudah mulai malam.

"Oppa, gendonglah Raemi. Sepertinya ia sangat lelah." Kyungsoo tidak tega melihat gadis kecil itu berjalan dengan cepat untuk menyamakan langkah kedua orang dewasa yang berada di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

Jongin yang sudah sangat akrab dengan Raemi pun tak keberatan menuruti keinginan istrinya. Dengan sigap ia menggendongnya dan mengobrol panjang lebar dengan gadis itu. Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo melangkah lebih lambat dari mereka. Ia membatin, seandainya saja gadis kecil itu adalah buah hatinya sendiri. Ia segera mengaktifkan kamera ponselnya karena tak ingin kehilangan moment Jongin yang sedang bersikap seperti seorang ayah yang menggendong putri kecilnya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kemarilah. Kenapa kau berjalan di belakang kami? Kau cemburu jika oppa menggendong gadis lain selain dirimu?" Oh…Jongin mulai menggoda istrinya lagi.

"Aish…oppa, jangan menggodaku di depan Raemi, aku malu. Oppa lihatlah, ia tertidur, manis sekali." Kyungsoo kembali membidikkan kameranya ke arah Raemi yang tertidur dalam gendongan Jong In.

"Ne, salahkan tubuhku yang terlalu nyaman untuk dipeluk sehingga gadis-gadis selalu tertidur saat kupeluk seperti ini."

"Mwo? Siapa yang kau maksud dengan gadis-gadis?" Kyungsoo tak terima dengan kalimat suaminya sontak mengomel sambil menjewer kecil telinga kiri Jongin.

"Aigoo…kau cemburu? Tentu saja hanya kau dan gadis kecil ini, sayang."

Kyungsoo tersipu kemudian menjinjitkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan Jongin dan mencium pipi suaminya. Tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan toko bunga sederhana yang bertuliskan nama Raemi di depannya. Mereka yakin ini toko bunga milik nenek Raemi karena hanya ini satu-satunya toko bunga diantara puluhan toko yang berjajar di belakang taman. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengetuk pelan pintu toko bunga itu.

"Permisi…"

"Ne, silakan masuk… Aigoo, Raemi-ya. kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit? Apa dia merepotkan kalian?" Nenek Raemi berteriak panik karena melihat cucunya tertidur dalam gendongan Jongin.

"Gwaenchana halmonie, ia hanya kelelahan setelah berjualan bunga tadi. Kami ingin mengantarnya sekalian berkunjung ke toko bunga milik halmonie. Boleh kan?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Silakan masuk."

Jongin dan Kyungsoo memasuki rumah yang juga sederhana yang terdapat di sebelah toko. Jongin merebahkan gadis kecil itu di sebuah kamar yang sudah ditunjukkan oleh nenek Raemi. Kyungsoo terkagum-kagum melihat arsitektur rumah itu. Sangat sederhana namun nyaman untuk ditinggali. Nampaknya ia ingin belajar mendesain rumah dari nenek Raemi.

"Halmonie, hari sudah malam jadi kami permisi dulu. Lain kali kami akan berkunjung lagi kesini." Jongin berpamitan karena ia ingin segera pulang dan menikmati waktunya bersama Kyungsoo.

"Ne, terima kasih banyak atas kebaikan kalian. Tuan, sepertinya istrimu sedang sakit, bawalah ia ke dokter." Saran nenek Raemi.

"Aku baik-baik saja halmonie. Kami permisi."

Setelah membungkukkan badan mereka pergi ke halte bus terdekat. Sedikit perdebatan kecil di antara mereka berdua karena Jongin yang bersikeras membawa istrinya ke dokter namun Kyungsoo menolaknya dengan alasan ia baik-baik saja. Mereka sampai di halte dan segera duduk berdampingan sambil bergandengan tangan.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu tegap Jongin. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka jika sedang duduk berdampingan. Jongin kira istrinya memang benar baik-baik saja sampai ia merasakan genggaman Kyungsoo yang kian melemah. Jongin terkejut saat menolehkan kepalanya, ia mengamati tarikan nafas Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat berat. Pria tan itu menepuk pelan pipi istrinya agar istrinya terbangun, namun yang didapati Jongin hanyalah nafas Kyungsoo yang masih tak beraturan. Jongin yang panik segera memanggil taksi yang kebetulan berhenti di seberang halte tempat mereka menunggu bus.

Ia takut, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada istrinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

 **.**

 **Note :** maafin aku karena terlalu lama update ff ini...semoga masih pada inget ceritanya & mau review ya... please please please...

Maaf juga mungkin cerita ini gak nyambung, alay, aneh, banyak typo dan segala macam kekurangan...kalo banyak yang review, chapter depan aku kasih yadong lagi...hahahaha **#ketawasetanbarengsehun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Balasan review ::**

 **Kysmpppprt, Ocha Soo, Laila790, Baby niz 137, Desta Soo, Lovekaisoo, kaisooship, ankey, daebaektaeluv, deva94bubletea, Gigi Onta, ChanHunBaek, kaisooso, Rly. , Lovesoo, MbemXiumin, awbaeksoo, Hyoin Do, kpopyehetina, Guest, Chanyeollo, exindira, kaisoo94** , **SyiSehun** :: iya ini udah lanjut...review lagi ya... terima kasih udah baca  & review...

 **Eka Yoon** :: ini udah lanjut, tapi maaf ya gak bisa update cepet T.T, terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Yixingcom** :: ah makasih udah ngasih pencerahan karna nyebut2 nama taeoh...hehehe. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Lee kaisoo** :: jangan galau atuh...hehehe. pengen liat mereka punya anak apa pengen liat mereka yadongan terus? Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Oh chaca** :: hurt atau gaknya ditunggu aja ya, karna aku juga belum tahu ini genrenya apa...hehe. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Ruixi1,** :: eeaaaa ketauan Cuma pengen baca yadongnya...hahaha. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Chocohazelnut07** :: iya disini Jongin lebih tua... Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **DKSlovePCY** :: hayoo...yadong ih #plakk... Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Kim Seok Ji** :: udah update ni, maaf ya ngaret. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Nayeolpcy27** :: udah dipanjangin ni. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Skymoebius** :: bisa dong, apalagi di depan Jongin pasti nakalnya kumat...hahaha. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Fabkaihunlous** :: hehehe, ketauan ni doyan baca yadong. Udah update ni. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Beng beng max** :: makasih, kamu juga ya, cepet hamil #eh. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Uchiha Annie** :: kenapa aku dipanggil sunbae? Hiks.. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Humaira9394** :: wuih...slow down baby... segitu nafsunya kah kamu pengen baca yadong...hihihi. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Diauthie** :: ini juga gak nyante banget...hehe. udah update ni. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Rismaayu741** :: ini udah dikasih nc, gimana? Masih nanggung gak? Hehehe. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **NopwillinekaiSoo** :: Jongin mana tahan dikasih perempuan yang rela polosan di depan dia? Hehehe. Makasih, sebenernya segala macam pelajaran itu ada di sekeliling kita tanpa disadari loh. Terima kasih udah baca  & review

 **Annisadamayanti54** :: udah lanjut ni.. Terima kasih udah baca & review


End file.
